The Championship Game
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke have a 17 year old son Conner who is a huge football star and is a quarter back and Rory thier 5 year old daughter who loves and looks up to and admire's her daddy alot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Late one night Luke and his and 17 year old son Conner get home from football practice around 10:30.

''hey why don't you go upstair;s and take a shower and get ready for bed.'' Luke tell's him

''okay.'' Conner says and goes upstair's

Lorelai is coming out of Rorys's room half asleep after tucking Rory in and putting her to bed and see's Luke.

''hey how was football practice did Conner do good?'' Lorelai asks him

''hey he did and ugh I'm so exhausted.'' Luke tell's her

''awe I bet babe you just worked for what like 17 in half hour's straight since 6am this morning plus you coached tonight.'' she says

''yeah so did you get Rory to sleep?'' he asks her

''yea I did but she had a little trouble and was a little bummed that you wern't here to say goodnight to her so I laid with her for a while and ended up falling asleep myself with her come on let's go into the livingroom.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says

Lorelai take's his hand and bring's him into the livingroom and sit's down with him on the couch.

''Luke I missed you.'' she tell's him softly

''mmm me 2.'' he tell's her with his eye's closed against a pillow

''Luke all you have to do is win the Championship on Friday then we can go to Disney World.'' Lorelai tell's him happily

''yeah.'' Luke says and smiles

''we might play a scrimmage game in Disney at the Wide World of Sport's.'' he tell's her

''oh.'' she says

''is that okay with you?'' he asks her

''oh yeah it's fine but it's suppossed to be our family vacation.'' she tell's him

''it's only one game then I will spend the rest of the time with you guy's and we have all team dinner's planned for a few night's but then I'm all your's for the rest of the time.''he tell's her

''oh okay come on babe let's go up to bed.'' she tell's him

''mmm kay.'' he says

Lorelai take's him upstair's and let's him go take his shower and get ready for bed while she check's on thier son. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Conner comes downstair's into the livingroom and see's his Mom.

''hey baby how was your day?'' Lorelai asks him

''fine just tired from practice.'' he tell's her

''okay well I'm going up to bed sleep well bud I love you.'' she says and kisses his cheek

''I will night Mom.'' he says and get's comfortable on the couch and cover's himself with his comforter.

Lorelai turn's off the light's and stop's on the stair's and smile's at her son and goes upstair's and get's into bed next to Luke and goes to sleep for the night.

In the morning Lorelai wake's up and goes downstair's and is quite so she doesn't wake her kid's and make's some coffee and sit;s at the table to drink it and read's the newspaper.

a little while later the smell of the coffee wake's Conner and he comes into the kitchen.

''hey morning baby did you sleep good?'' Lorelai asks him

''hey mom and yea I did.'' he tell's her

''good would you like some coffee?'' she asks him

''yes and stay there I'll get it.'' he says and pour's himself some coffee and sit's down at the table with her and blow's on his coffee before he sip's it.

''so how was your game last night?'' she asks him

''oh it was good we won again.'' he tell's her

''aww that's good.'' she says

''yea I'm looking forward to getting out of Connecticut and going Orlando where it's warm.'' he tell's her

''yea!'' she says excitedly and put's her hand on his wrist softly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so are you sad that it's your last highschool football game as a senior?'' Lorelai asks him

''no not really because technically we still have that scrimmage game to play in Orlando and plus it's not like it's my last time playing football because I will be playing football for UConn next fall.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says and sip's her coffee

Rory wake's up and comes out of her room.

''hey baby good morning.'' Lorelai says

''HI mommy Hi Conner!'' she says and get's up on Conner's lap.

''hey bumblebee you hungry princess toast?'' he asks her and hand's her a piece of his toast

''yum.'' she says and takes a bite

''your hungry baby huh?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just nod's and eat's all of Conner's toast.

''you want some more?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes pwease.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and gets up and makes her some more toast with butter and bring's it over to the table for her and gives it to her and sit's down again.

''thank you mommy.'' Rory says

''your welcome princess.'' Lorelai says

''so are you excited to go to disney world and see all your favorite princess's and have lunch in Cinderella's Castle?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea!!'' Rory says and get's excited 


End file.
